cjs_imagination_worksfandomcom-20200214-history
Sasi Piyaoui
Sasi Piyaoui (Thai: ศศิ ปิยะอุย; Japanese: サシ・ピヨウイ Sashi Piyoui) is an 18-year-old Thai figure skater. Appearance Sasi is a petite girl often described as pretty. She has tan skin and golden brown eyes. She has long dark brown hair that is wavy. She is flat-chested, a fact that she is insecure about. If it weren't for her mature appearance and way of dress, she would be mistaken for someone younger. Personality Sasi is a passionate and driven individual. Her confidence (which sometimes borders conceitedness) causes her to take her tasks very seriously. She always has her sights set on victory, and she often forgets about everything else when she has a goal in sight. She can be stubborn and impulsive, and she is a bit of a perfectionist. She tends to be very dramatic, often making large gestures and overreacting to things. She loves attention, so she doesn't care that her dramatic nature often draws attention. She is cheerful and has a good sense of humor, but she is easily discouraged by failure and imperfection. She likes to be spoiled. History Sasi was born in Thailand to a relatively poor family. She grew up receiving all of her parents attention, and they were happy. After receiving a pair of ice skates for her eighth birthday, she began skating at a rink near her house. The coach there recognized her potential and offered to train her. She begged her parents to pay for the coaching, and they agreed. She trained under that coach for years, but her family barely managed to scrape by. They never even thought about canceling the skating lessons, however, as Sasi was a prodigy at it and she enjoyed it. When Sasi was old enough to get a job, she decided she didn't want to burden her parents with the costs of the coaching anymore, so she got a job at the local convenience store in order to pay for it. When Sasi was 14, she got the opportunity to compete at the national level of skating. There, she placed dead last. Rather than getting discouraged, however, she was even more driven to succeed. She worked even harder than before. If she wasn't at work or at school, she was at the rink practicing. She kept this up until she was at the top, and then she moved on to the international level. Due to the birth of her younger brother, and then her younger sister a few years later, her parents couldn't attend many of her competitions. She competed well until she was recognized at a competition by Celestino Cialidini, who offered to train her in Bangkok. She was 18 at the time. Because of the young age of her siblings and the family's lack of money, the whole family couldn't move to Bangkok. Sasi moved on her own after another skater being coached by Celestino offered to let her stay with them. Skills Jumps Sasi has very strong jumps, and they are very cleanly executed due to her extreme attention to detail. Step/Spins She is very good at both step sequences and spins because of her excellent performance quality. She spends a lot of time perfecting these elements. Performance She is a master of performing. She always pours her whole heart into her performance, and it shows. She is capable of moving an audience to tears. Programs Trivia *Her favorite food is khao man kai. *She is very active on social media and takes a lot of selfies. *Her Instagram account is sasinuu. Quotes * Gallery